The Rescue
by vanhorn
Summary: This is the missing scene in the Benders episode where Sam rescues Dean. Spoilers for The Benders!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Supernatural or the characters and do not make any money off any story I write with them in it. _

_A/N: This story is my attempt at the missing scene in the Supernatural Benders episode where Sam rescues Dean and assumes the reader is familiar with the rest of the episode.A little bit of "mushiness" but it's good for you. :)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I'll watch this one, you go ahead." Sam hesitated, looking at the police officer as she held the twisted leader of the clan on the ground with her gun. "Go ahead," she insisted, and Sam wasted no more time. He was frantic with worry about Dean, and what might have happened to him since he had seen him leave in search of a key for the cell. He looked back once more, and had a feeling he wouldn't see the man alive again. Usually his morality wouldn't tolerate human killing, but he found it hard to care. He just wanted to get to Dean.

Although Sam was fairly certain all the members of the family were either now locked up or being held at gunpoint, he picked up a tire iron he saw on the ground, just in case. He crouched down as he quickly made his way toward the house. His gut was telling him to hurry…..

He didn't hear anything as he made his way inside the house, but kept to the shadows as he moved silently through the halls. Suddenly he could hear a voice hissing in the distance. Sam could tell it wasn't Dean, so he was careful as he moved forward to hear what was being said, gripping the iron tightly. From an angle he could see into the room where the voice was coming from and to his horror saw Dean, bloodied and tied up to a chair with the girl Missy standing next to him. He felt sick with fear as he saw the shape he was in. And suddenly he could hear the words clearly.

"He's dead, you know," he could hear Missy taunting Dean as she held the knife to his already battered face. "No," Dean whispered, even as tears ran down his face. "He's not, I know he's not." Sam was shocked by the tears, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen Dean cry. "You did it, you know," Sam heard Missy say. "It's your fault after all; you picked him." She gave a small laugh as Dean moaned and dropped his head down. Although he desperately wanted to believe his Sammy was alive, he had heard the shot just minutes before, and was terrified that he had, indeed, sent Sam to his death. "Maybe Daddy will let you see his body before we carve it up," Missy mused aloud. Dean inhaled sharply as the horrifying image came to his mind. Missy lifted his head up with the knife. "Well, don't worry. We'll be killing you soon too, so you'll join him soon enough." Dean was too far gone in his torment to even respond. He couldn't find it in him to care what happened to him anymore. Sam was gone, and nothing else mattered. He deserved to die for failing to save him. "Sammy, I'm sorry!" he whispered in anguish. "I'm so sorry!"

Sam couldn't take any more. His heart was breaking hearing Dean's grief, and he was full of rage for what they had done to his brother. He wanted, needed, to call out, to tell Dean he was alive and end his torment. But he knew Missy had a knife pointed at Dean. If he said anything, she might torture Dean further or even kill him. He knew he had to get her away from him first. He looked around frantically, and he saw the plate that held all the keys on the table next to him. He took a set, being careful not to make any noise yet. He took a step back so he was out of sight and then threw the keys down the hall in front of him.

In the room, Missy swirled around at the sound, but didn't see anyone. "Hello?" she called out. Sam held his breath and prayed she would leave the room and Dean alone. At first it didn't seem like she was going to leave her post, but her curiosity got the most of her. As soon as she stepped out of the room and turned toward where the keys had landed, Sam swung out with the tire iron and knocked her unconscious. As he looked at her, he was slightly surprised that he felt no remorse in hitting a child, but she was barely human to him. He just felt anger and disgust. Taking her knife, he grabbed her under her arms and threw her in the nearest closet. He used the tire iron to bar the door shut, and then raced into the room where Dean was.

"Dean!" Sam called out, dropping to his knees in front of his brother. He became frightened when he didn't get a response right away. "Dean, look at me!" Sam was near tears. Dean's head was still down and as Sam lifted it up gently, he saw that Dean's eyes had glazed over. He's in shock, Sam realized. I've got to snap him out of it. "Dean, listen to me! I know you can still hear me!"

Sam was horrified when Dean gazed at him without seeing him, as if he were an apparition. "Sam," Dean groaned. "Sammy, I'm sorry!" He closed his eyes. Oh God, Sam thought. It's as if he thinks I'm a ghost. Sam was now frantic as he tried to search for a way to get through to his brother. "Dean, please! I'm not dead! Open your eyes and look at me! I'm alive. Please, please look at me," Sam pleaded, tears running down his face. He stood up, quickly using the knife to cut away the ropes around his brother and then held him tightly as he sank to the floor.

Sam would never know if it was his continued tearful pleas as he held his brother, or if it was his human touch, but a few minutes later, Dean stiffened slightly and pulled back, looking at him. Sam could have wept with relief when he saw the light of recognition come into his eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered in wonder.

"It's Sam," he choked out, half laughing, half crying..

Then his eyes became pure concern again as he looked at his brother. "Are you ok? You look like hell." Dean grunted and tried to stretch, wincing as he did so. "I'll live. You don't look so hot yourself, you know." His voice was rough, but when he looked at Sam again, tears threatened to fall. "God, I thought I lost you!"

"I'm fine!" Sam hastened to tell him. "Come on, we should get out of here." He helped Dean up, putting an arm around his waist to support him. As they walked out the door to meet Katherine, Sam smiled in agreement as he heard Dean mutter how much he'd like to torch this hellhouse. I've got my brother back, he thought. And man, how I can't wait to rib him about being taken down by a kid!


End file.
